Twisted Faith
by Celtic8Raven8Mage
Summary: Sarah doesn't remember the undeniably nice-looking man who struts into her nunnery/ cathedral, and so tries to convince him to convert, repent, and redeem. Mr. King, on the other hand, has somethings else in mind. I own nothing and everything about nuns came off Google. Not very good at churchy-Catholic/Christian stuff or things of that nature... R&R if you wanna help! :D
1. Chapter 1

"I believe in God, the Father Almighty  
Maker of Heaven and Earth.  
And in Jesus Christ, his only son, our Lord.  
Who was conceived by the Holy Ghost,  
Born of the Virgin Mary.  
Suffered under Pontius Pilate,  
Was crucified, dead, and buried.  
He descended into Hell.  
The third day, he roses again from the dead.  
He ascended into Heaven,  
And sitteth on the right hand  
Of God the Father Almighty.  
From then he shall come  
To judge the quick and the dead.  
I believe in the Holy Ghost,  
The Holy Catholic church,  
The forgiveness of sins,  
The resurrection of the body,  
And the life everlasting.  
Amen."

Sarah, Sister Sarah by her fellow Sisters, finishes the Affirmation of Faith in a strong voice, putting firm meaning behind every word, every syllable. Since she had found her faith in God, Jesus, and Mother Mary when she was sixteen and moved into a nunnery to further pursue her love with the Lord, she had been at peace with herself, with God, and with His world; the world she lives on and thanks the Lord for everyday.

Karen had been truly thrilled about Sarah's new find and was ecstatic about her moving out and to southern West Virginia, much to her dad's protest. And when Sarah came home for visits and holidays, Karen would demand that Sarah gives Toby Bible lessons and would watch with a look of snobby pride from the kitchen or in a corner of the living room. She even had Sarah wear her nun clothing to church and would show Sarah off to the congregation with an over-egotistic air. Sarah didn't mind. In fact, she'd forgiven her snarky stepmother, her push-over father, and her half-brother Toby before she'd even moved out. It was all a part of accepting God's will and being happy with it.

"Sister Sarah, may I have a word with you?" An older woman who looks about forty but is really fifty-eight asks in a heavy English accent, her brown eyes flashing. Sarah walks with her to a secluded corner. "Yes, Elder Sister Annabel?" Sarah asks with slight curiosity.

"A man has come into the sanctuary and he speaks with a very regal vocabulary. So far he has been respectful and courteous of our Sisters, but he does not respect our altars very well. Do you think you may be able to help us?" the elder sister asks with slight desperation. It must be an emergency if they're bringing in Sarah. Sarah is the most devoted of all the nuns so they bring her in as the heavy militia. Sarah nods and smiles kindly. "I would love to help, Elder Sister. And I still plan to go to the orphanage at noon." smile gives a big smile. Sarah is also the most active nun. Her charity work at resting homes, hospitals, orphanages, and various other venues that would call her helped fund several new things the nunnery had started. There was the Day Care, the new Bible School which was actually small and/or private classes for young women who wanted to become nuns, and the Soup Kitchen that had just opened recently. To all the older nuns, Sarah is an angel of God sent to Earth to show them the way. Some adults thought her a female Jesus. Children, no matter how small, old, deformed, mental, or cold, all loved her just because she is.

"Of course, sister. You are more than welcome to go read to the children." Sister Annabel motions for Sarah to follow and quickly brings her to the main sanctuary, where some Sisters are lighting candles and incense. Everything looks fine.

But the tall, devilishly handsome blonde man with his hair slicked back in a ponytail seems to be the only thing out of place there. The Sisters stole glances at him. They were both elderly, so their glances were wary and cautious.

Sarah walks up to the man, who, when he see's her, grins mischievously. "Honestly, Precious, that garb does not suit your delicate body at all." he wrinkles his nose in fake disgust, his sharp British accent sounding alien in the halls of the sanctuary. Sarah raises an eyebrow and quirks her head to the side slightly. "Pray tell, brother, how do you know me?"

"Well now, you don't think your name is not mentioned around town, do you?" he leans forward, making Sarah take a step back. "Granted I'm well-known around these parts, but is there a reason you're here?" Sarah tries a different tactic. This should take him a while to answer.

But he grins wider, like a Cheshire cat. "I like to be in sacred places. They give me a sense of peace." Sarah instantly feels herself warming up to this odd stranger. If he's here to absorb the tranquility of the sanctuary, who is she to stop him? No doubt he's rich. He wears expensive-looking black slacks and a black leather jacket. His shirt must be designer, though it is almost completely unbuttoned. His highly polished black leather boots are the only thing that really gives him a sense of danger.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" she asks kindly, unfazed by his sexy, dangerous demeanor. She see's a flash of frustration pass so quickly through his eyes that she wonders if she actually saw it before his face becomes cocky again. "Actually, Precious, I think there is." he moves closer to her, causing her to step back. "Please, brother, my name is Sister Sarah." she reminds gently. He stops, pausing to muse what she has just said. "Sister Sarah…" he rolls the name on his tongue languidly. Then, seeing her confused look, flashes her a picture-prize worthy grin. "Yes, Sister Sarah, I do believe you can help me." The way he says her name makes the hairs on the back of Sarah's neck rise and stand on end. "I would like a confession."

Sarah smiles warmly, relieved at the request. Who is she to deny anyone the chance to confess and be accepted into the loving arms of God's arms? "I shall tell Elder Sister Annabel to meet you in the box. You may-" she starts to move away and the man catches her arms firmly, but not hard enough to hurt. "Actually, Sister, I would prefer if I confessed to you." he murmurs insistently. "I do not know why, but I feel that I was meant to ask you for forgiveness." he gives her an intent and meaningful look. Sarah is torn. It is eight in the morning and she has kitchen duty before she goes to the orphanage. "I-I shall go discuss it with Elder Sister Annabel." she whispers before turning and quickly walking over to the older woman who was helping to put the candles on the either end on the long table at the front of the sanctuary. "Um, Elder Sister Annabel?" Sarah asks unsurely. The older lady turns to her with worry in her eyes. "What is it, dear? Has that man offended you? Or our Lord?" she asks, her eyes flashing to the blonde now waiting near the confession box.

"Oh, no, Elder Sister, that's not it. It's just," Sarah blows out a breath, "he wants to confess. But he said he would only confess if I heard his confessions and ask God to forgive him." Sarah looks to the elder, unsure of what to do.

Elder Sister Annabel looks at the man hard before sighing. "I guess I can find someone to cover for you until he's done. Go, Sister, bless that man with the Lord's praise and let's hope that helps him." With that, Elder Sister Annabel gives her a reassuring pat on the shoulder before turning away to help the other Elder Sisters, leaving Sarah alone to face the odd blonde who waits for her by the confession box.

Slowly, Sarah returns to evilly grinning man and gestures to the box. "I shall see you again shortly." she walks off, not bothering to look over her shoulder to see if he had gone in.

She silently slips into the answering side of the confession box. She shivers, for it is cold and the area may be bare, but it is still foreign to her. She silently sits in the seat and slides the metal covering to see the intense eyes of the stranger flicker over to her and hold her gaze for a moment before looking down. Sarah looks at her side of the floor too. "What is it that you wish to confess before God, brother?" she whispers gently.

"Sister, I ask God for forgiveness, for I know I have sinned greatly." he whispers back, not taking his eyes off the ground, same as Sarah. She can hear him fighting something, but what? "And what, pray tell brother, would that be?"

"I have envisioned myself stealing a nun from her sanctuary and taking her to my home, never to let her leave me and ravishing her every night." Sarah can hear the evil grin creep into his voice and doesn't take her eyes off the floor. "God understands your need for a companion, brother, and forgives you because God is always forgiving, always loving. Is there anything else you wish to confess and be redeemed of, brother?" Sarah whispers softly, hoping that the man doesn't look up to see her blush.

"Aye, Sister. I wish to confess that I have kicked my fellow subjects around when I'm angry, that I steal children when they are wished away, that I am, overall, a selfish, unruly, and temperamental man who has been given the roll of a king and wants nothing more than to kiss the beautiful Sister's delectable lips until she gasps for breath." The sultry way the man says that makes a cold shiver run down Sarah's spine. She feels his hot breath on the side of her face but doesn't dare to look up into the mismatched and steady eyes of the man who's confessions leave her speechless.

"God can see that you truly mean no harm to anyone, brother." Sarah whispers after she finally finds her voice. "His forgiveness is unending and always warm and caring. Smile, brother, for you have been cleansed of past evils and of ones to come." she turns her head and gives a big smile, one that requires that she close her eyes like an anime character. Without meeting his eyes, she quickly closes the little metal door and swears she almost hears an angry hiss. Taking a deep breath, she stands a stretches, hearing a small pop in her back and momentarily grimaces before smoothing her face and leaving the room.

Instantly outside the door, she encounters a wall of flesh. She falls backward and strong arms catch her around her slim waist. "Easy, Precious. You don't want to give yourself a concussion, do you?" a breathy British voice chuckles into her ear. Sarah gasps and pulls away instantly. "Brother, I must ask you-"

"Jareth."

She looks, dumbfounded, at the tall man before her. "I-I'm sorry?" she asks confusedly.

"My name is Jareth, Sister Sarah." he gives a grand, mocking bow.

"Oh. Well then, Jareth, if you wish to stay in the sanctuary, then you may but," Sarah looks at the grandfather clock behind him, "I must leave now for the orphanage." Had she really just spent three hours listening to his confessions? Sarah shakes her head and moves away from the mysterious man, Jareth, and quickly down the hall. She will apologize to Elder Sister Annabel and whichever Sister had taken her kitchen duties this morning. She enters the main sanctuary and finds it nearly empty save for the few people either praying in the pews or kneeling before the altar. Frowning slightly, she dismisses the lack of Sisters in the main sanctuary and the strange visitor as she heads outside and walks the three blocks to the orphanage


	2. HELP

**Author's Note**

sorry folks, but i'm stuck. I know that Sarah goes to the orphanage, but i've got writers block for what comes next. any ideas?


End file.
